Chapter 538
Akakin is the 538th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary - Chou Ga Ryuu wonders why he is reminiscing about Rin Shou Jo. While reminiscing, he asks Rinshoujo if it's alright to throw away the strategy they devised the night before since their allies won't know what's going on. Rinshoujo laughs and says he just thought of a better plan on the spot. He also replies that according to Ren Pa to be able to hold both allies and enemies in the palm of their hands is what it means to be a Great General. - Chougaryuu replies that Rinshoujo is a difficult person. Rinshoujo tells him, it doesn't matter since he's not the one in the difficult position. One of Zhao's allies sends a messenger out of fury to which Rinshoujo replies that it doesn't matter, and to send the messenger away. - Ou Hon says this is a hunting ground and orders the troops to trample on the Zhao army. 1000 man commander, A Ka Kin shows up and orders his troops to start destroying the Zhao army from the end. Akakin says Ouhon chose to change the second day's strategy at his own discretion, but since Ouhon is the heir to the Ou Family, they should rack up a lot of achievements so their names will be known to Ouhon. Kan Jou and his subordinates notice Akakin. Kanjou calls him bastard of rare ingenious talent and says a reliable reinforcement has come. Kyuu Kou says he doesn't like Akakin. - Ba Nan Ji wonders if he should stop his melee with A Kou to go help. His subordinates report that the Qin army is beginning to gather more where Bananji is. He says Akou changed his tactics to prevent Bananji from withdrawing to go help. Bananji says its interesting and that he will go to claim Akou's head. - Ouhon is seen staring into the distance, his subordinates ask what's going on since the battlefield is leaning towards Qin's favor. He replies that they need to be weary of Chougaryuu. Ouhon believes that Chougaryuu is the one that can affect the current trend of the battlefield. - Zhao soldiers tell Chougaryuu that they're awaiting his orders and Gaku Ei is also asking where his army should target since Gyoku Hou unit successfully escaped. Chougaryuu says using their advantage in number and strength, they will divide and attack: Gakuei will chase the Gyoku Hou Unit, his army will attack Akou's 8,000 reinforcements. He also orders 1,000 cavalry from his unit to assist where Ouhon is fighting, he believes this is what Ouhon will find most annoying. - Ouhon's subordinates notice and report the 1,000 cavalry that is approaching them with great speed. Ouhon if the cavalry is able to reach their location, the tides will turn and the Qin army will be at a disadvantage. He wonders if he should go on a counter-attack before the cavalry reaches them because if they break away from the battle, the Zhao army will collaborate with the incoming cavalry to end Qin's current attack. He wonders if he should divide his 700 cavalry farther. - While he is thinking, he notice's Akakin's cavalry, which number 200. Akakin tells Ouhon that the current battlefield is Ouhon's military achievement and that he will deal with the incoming cavalry. He tells Ouhon to rack up achievements even more, and if he manages to do that, even Ou Sen will be pleased...He tells Ouhon to remember his debt, and to remember to repay his debt tenfold to him or his child. - Ouhon says this must be the troublesome Akakin. He asks Kanjou whether or not Akakin should be saved. Kanjou says Akakin has remained a 1000 commander because of his personality, but he is without a doubt the most wasted talent in the A Kou Army. Ouhon orders one of his subordinates to lead 30 cavalry to chase after Akakin and to make sure Akakin escapes before he is killed. - Akou says it's nearly impossible for the Zhao army to stop the current situation. - The Yo Tan Wa Army is faring a lot better on the second day. Heki believes the Yotanwa army has gotten used to the Quanrong army. He thinks this means Mountain tribe's strength will rise even more. - Rozo asks if his brothers noticed anything. Bunen says since they're fighting while conserving their energy, they are able to notice the strengths and weaknesses of the Yotanwa army. Tork says Ba Jio's army stands out, then the Feego Tribe, and the third is the Mera Tribe. But the most impressive army is Yo Tan Wa’s own army, and two Quanrong tribal leaders have already been killed by her army today. Rozo says she is truly worth killing. - Rozo says he won't forgive anyone who tries to kill Yotanwa because she is his prey. He says its been awhile since his blood and dick has been aroused. Goba then asked where’s Shun Sui Ju. Rozo says Shunsuijuu has been outside of the battlefield since the morning. - Shunsuijuu is seen observing different parts of the battlefield. It says on the third day of battle, an event that would affect the whole Qin army would occur. The target is the Heki Army. Characters Qin * Ou Hon * Kan Jou * A Kou * Kyuu Kou * Yo Tan Wa * Bajio * Heki Zhao * Rin Shou Jo * Ren Pa mentioned * Chou Ga Ryuu * Gyou’un * Ba Nan Ji * Rozo *Goba *Bunen *Tork * Shun Sui Ju Introduced Qin * A Ka Kin Notes * * * * Trivia * * Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga